


The mouse whisperer

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine being silly and enjoying an afternoon at Blaine’s house. Also Blaine being a “bad” boyfriend.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 20





	The mouse whisperer

Blaine was lying on his bed busying himself with his phone. 

“Oh hey Blaine, I have an idea. Maybe pay a little attention to me? You’ve been ignoring me for the past five hours” Kurt said with his hands on his hips, leaning back on Blaine’s dresser. 

“Okay first of all, you got here like half an hour ago and second of all, I’ve been on my phone for less than ten minutes. That’s hardly ignoring you” Blaine said with a roll of his eyes and a little smile.

“Oh so you’re going to keep staring at your phone instead of me?” Kurt said in fake anger.

“Why would I want to stare at you? You’re not that much to look at” Blaine said with a smirk and made a dismissive hand gesture over Kurt.

“Okay that’s it mister, I’m tired of your attitude. Now you’re going to be a nice boyfriend to me or-“ Kurt was pointing a finger at Blaine, slowly walking towards him when Blaine interrupted him.

“Or what? What are you going to do?” 

Blaine smiled cheekily and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Or you’ll see” Kurt sprinted towards Blaine, who quickly started running away. 

“You will never catch me! I’m too fast for- oomph” Kurt crashed into Blaine and pushed him against the wall.

“What were you saying Speedy Gonzales? Because I believe you are caught” 

Kurt pushed himself against Blaine and smiled victoriously.

“Pff, only because I took pity on you and let you catch me, otherwise I’d still be running free” he said, bringing his hands to rest on Kurt’s waist and rubbing gently.

“Mmhm right, pity. Why don’t you just admit that I’m faster than- Blaine! Stop!” Blaine had started tickling Kurt and used his weakened state to push Kurt away and escape.

“Ha! Speedy Gonzales is free again!” He shot at Kurt with finger guns and then blew at the tips of his fingers. “You’re dead Hummel”

“You tickled me! You cheating, shameless mouse” Kurt started chasing Blaine around the room again. “Prepare to feel the fury of Kurt Hummel” he said and snaked and arm around Blaine’s waist, lifted him up and threw him on top of the bed, then he put him in a loose choke hold.

“Okay that was actually kind of hot” Blaine said “Where did you learn that?”

“Finn saw it on TV and has been doing it to me for days” Kurt said still holding the chokehold.

“Hey,hey,hey, what? What is Finn doing trying to steal my man away from me? I’m gonna need to have a talk with him” Blaine said.

“Yeah, you definitely have to worry about my straight step-brother trying to woo me with wrestling moves” Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of wrestling moves, maybe stop trying to choke me and let me go?” Blaine patted Kurt’s forearm and Kurt laughed.

“Nope, first you gotta apologize for being mean” He kissed Blaine’s temple.

Blaine opened his mouth in indignation. “I will do no such thing, now let me go” . He wiggled a little in a weak attempt to break free.

“Nope, apologize first” Kurt said and nuzzled his nose against Blaine’s cheek.

“Ehem” someone cleared their throat and both boys whipped their heads around to look at the source of the noise.

Blaine’s mom was standing against the doorframe, an amused look on her face.

“Kurt, I would appreciate it if you didn’t kill my son” Kurt blushed and released his hold on Blaine, who straightened his clothes and looked at him smugly. “And Blaine, stop being mean to your boyfriend, I raised you better than that” Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine who rolled his eyes and whispered “Are you five?”

“Alright boys, I’m going to run some errands. Try and keep your hands to yourselves while I’m gone alright?” She ignored the blush on both boys’ faces and continued “Are you staying for dinner Kurt? I’ll bring something from that new Italian place”

“Yes, thank you Mrs. Anderson” Kurt smiled at her.

“Kurt Hummel, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Pam?” She asked with a smile.

“Sorry Pam” Kurt said sheepishly. 

“That’s better. I’m going to get going now, see you guys in a couple of hours” She waved goodbye and started walking down the stairs.

“Bye Mom!”

“Bye Pam!”

They stared at each other silently until they heard her driving away. Then Blaine started leaning in for a kiss, Kurt turned his face to the side “Blaine your mom asked us to keep our hands to ourselves and not thirty seconds after she leaves you start with this? Shame on you” Kurt said playfully.

Blaine punched his shoulder lightly and huffed.

“Fine then, no more kisses for you, oh and I was in a very good mood too... If you know what I mean” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Nooo, I was just kidding. I’m sorry, gimme kisses?” Kurt leaned in but Blaine clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Mmm no” he said and laid down on the bed.

“What can I do to make it up to you ?” Kurt laid down next to him and pulled him close “Please let me give you a kiss?” Kurt tried to pull Blaine’s hand away from his mouth but Blaine didn’t let him.

“There must be something I can do” he placed little, open- mouthed kisses on Blaine’s neck. “I’ll do anything” Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed as Kurt placed his palm on Blaine’s chest and nosed at his temple. “Still won’t forgive me? How about...” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, his breath and his lips tickling him, his hand slid down Blaine’s chest and made it’s way to under his shirt, rubbing at the skin on his hip.

Blaine’s eyes opened wide when he heard what Kurt was whispering.

“Oh my god, shut up and kiss me” He said and launched himself against Kurt, pushing him down on the bed and bringing their lips together. 

“Finally” Kurt said and pulled Blaine closer against him, kissing him intensely. They only had a couple of hours before Blaine’s mom came back and they were going to take advantage of every minute. 


End file.
